Dream Potter? Wait, WHAT!
by Dusk the Cybertronian Wolf
Summary: Dream and Nightmare weren't actually related, though no one else knew that but them. So what happens when Dream's original world brings her back? Will they be ready to deal with her and all the crazy that decided to follow? Fem!Dream, Fem!Harry, BigBrother!Nightmare, and Multiships, including Cream and Insomnia. Now cross-posted on Wattpad.
1. Introduction

**Ok, I give. After months and months, I give up. I present to you, my loyal readers, this monstrosity. I think next time i get a stupid idea like this, I'll take a page out of sakurademonalchemist's book and make a drabble series, then see which ones are the most popular. ANYWHO, I've had the idea of a Fem!Harry actually being an AU Sans for a while, but couldn't figure out which one. I finally decided on Dream, mostly because I like Nightmare being all big brother to her. This will be a Multiship, as I ADORE Cream, Insomnia, and other Bad Sans ships. I love them ALL! (Yes, there is a fandom where I am a shameless shipper. Who knew, huh?) I might make an alternate version of this story where Fem!Harry is Blueberry instead, because that was tied in my head with this Dream one, I gotta be honest with you. Disclaimer: I own none of this, but I had so much fun writing! Enjoy!**

In the beginning, there were two siblings. They weren't human, but a type of monster called skeletons. Yes, I said skeleton. They guarded a tree, but it wasn't any old tree. This was the Tree of Feelings, a powerful, _magical_, tree. One half grew golden apples, that made people feel joyful just looking at them, and the other half grew dark apples, that made people feel negative emotions. The older brother, Nightmare, guarded the dark half of the tree, while his little sister, Dream, guarded the light half. Despite their opposite personalities, the siblings loved each other, and cared for each other deeply. They weren't blood siblings though, which was odd, as they looked quite a bit alike. Certainly, no one knew but them, and even then they barely remembered this fact, as it had been so long ago.

Well, you would imagine that these siblings would stay together forever, right? That would've been the case... if it hadn't been for the work of some rather careless humans, who didn't understand the fact that without dark, light could not exist. All the humans hated the dark half of the tree, and by extension Nightmare, due to the negative emotions the apples on that side of the tree emitted. The cruel words of the callous humans poisoned Nightmare's mind, causing him to become jealous of his little sister. After all, everyone loved her and the apples she guarded. What was so special about her? So one day, he decided to pick one of the golden apples, as he had done before, to prove that he wasn't a bad person.

But his heart had been filled with jealousy and anger, and the golden apples weren't able to be handled by someone with such negative emotions in their heart and soul. The golden apple turned into black goo and melted in Nightmare's hands. He tried picking another, then another apple. But he had the same results each time. So, he decided to become what the humans called him, after all, they already feared him. So why not make them have a reason to fear him? So he ate the apples on his side of the tree, and transformed into something else. Something... _monstrous._

Dream found him like that, and tried to help her brother, but it was all for naught. Nightmare was too far gone in his spiral of anger and hate. But through it all, he still cared for his sister. He didn't want her to see what he would do to the humans, she was still innocent, and didn't know of his pain, as he had kept it very secret from her, not wanting her to get hurt. So, he froze her into a statue. It may have seemed cruel, but he was trying to protect her from his actions. He didn't want her to be implicated in what he was about to do. If she was a statue, no one could make the siblings fight each other, or hurt her in an attempt to make him stop. He made certain that she was next to the Tree, and that she was protected. He then left her for 1,000 years.

After the 1,000 years, the spell keeping Dream as a statue broke, and she became aware. The Tree of Feelings only had one apple, a golden apple. Dream took it to protect it, only knowing that something had happened to her brother, and wanting to help him. She discovered the existence of the multiverse when the Creator, Ink, appeared before her from a colorful portal. She left her world, and made many friends. When she met her brother again for the first time in 1,000 years, she couldn't believe what he had become. What had happened to her kind, caring brother? Now he was a tyrant, complete with an army! So, the siblings fought. But they always held back, something that the ones that joined under Nightmare's banner noticed. But they knew why the siblings held back whenever they fought. After all, who would want to kill their younger sibling? Over the years, the skeletons underneath Nightmare's banner came to know Dream, as she had a very laid back policy when it came to fighting. As long as they didn't visit her with intent to attack, she wouldn't attack them.

On Dream's side of things though, things were a little different. She lived in Outertale, as her AU was pretty much destroyed thanks to Nightmare. She had some friends, namely Blueberry and Star (Outertale Sans). But Dream was falling into a depression without her brother, insecurities coming to the forefront, and making her feel generally worthless. After all, why else would her brother have become what he did? If she had just payed a little more attention, none of this would have happened! So, she only had herself to blame. She was listless and apathetic, alarming even Ink as the years passed. Until one day, Nightmare went to see his little sister for the first time in many, many years.

He saw his sister's condition, and took her back to his castle. She quickly became very beloved by all the castle's inhabitants, and mended her relationship with her brother, both siblings swearing to never fight again. Her mental state improved as Nightmare explained everything that had happened, and how it _wasn't her fault_, and how he had only been trying to _protect_ her from what the humans would have done after he attacked them. Dream became the castle cook, and did her job alongside her brother, keeping the balance. (After she forced Error and Ink to make a peace treaty, then wrote it down on Ink's scarf so he would never forget, thus ending that problem.) However, she was still very innocent, so wasn't aware of others attraction for her. (1,000 years as a statue would do that to you) Nightmare wasn't happy, and tried to protect his sister from any romantic overtures, and generally being an overprotective brother.

What is all of this for? Well, you'll see in the coming chapters, won't you?

**And done! This is more of a general info chapter, so that way no one gets confused if I reference events in later chapters. I hope you like it, and yes, there will be HP elements in this, I already know how I want to introduce all that. Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Flames will be given to Cross or Error, they know what to do with those. See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Breakfast Shenanigans

**Yup, I'm uploading this less than a week after publishing, in my fastest follow up yet! If that doesn't say something to you guys, I don't know what does. I have ****_way_**** more details fleshed out for this story than any of my other ones, so this is going to be my most frequent updater for a while. Don't worry though, I am working on The Witch's Demon at the same time, I just want to publish these first. Nightmare, HIT IT!**

**Nightmare: DTCF does not own any of us, or HP. *mutters* She has no damn clue as to who owns us actually.**

Dream grinned as she crept into her brother's chambers. She could see him, out cold on his bed. She crept closer to him, then jumped while yelling "BANZAI!" Nightmare grabbed her mid-jump with his tentacles and grinned at the sight of his sister's pout. "Nice try sis," he said, "but you're going to have to do better than that to get the jump on me." Dream sulked and exclaimed, " Oh come on!" She sighed and asked, " Can you put me down, please?" Nightmare smirked evilly and dropped her while she was about a foot in the air. Dream yelped when she landed, having landed hard on her bottom. Nightmare's shoulders started shaking at the look on his sister's face; it was an adorable pout/glare. Dream scowled and said, "Let's just go already, breakfast is done." "Right away, Your Highness. Though, I would like to get dressed first." Nightmare replied. Dream blushed bright gold and ran out of the room, her brother's laughter following her away.

Dream rushed to the kitchen, where Horror and Geno were already serving themselves some pancakes. Geno took one look at her face and asked, "I guess you didn't get him this time?" Dream grumbled in reply, grabbing a plate for herself. As she was serving herself, Fell, Dust, Error, and Killer trickled in, not looking very happy at being awake. Error immediately stole half of the hot chocolate, while Fell and Dust squabbled over the coffee. Killer sat down at the table and faceplanted into the wood. Horror wrote a 5.3 on his napkin, while Geno wrote a 7.5 on his. They both started squabbling about the score the other one had given Killer's faceplant, while Cross looked on in amusement, having come in in the middle of the argument.

Nightmare entered into this scene, looking around. He filled a plate with some eggs and sat next to his sister, who turned her head away the moment he sat next to her. He chuckled and said, "I'll have you know I was awake when you came into the room, sis. You should know by now, I get up early." Dream replied sulkily, "Yeah, I know, I was still going to try, though." Nightmare smiled fondly at his little sister, then looked up when he noticed that Lust was making his way over to sit next to Dream. He glared at Lust, saying with his glare, _"You try anything, I'll make you have a really BAD TIME."_ Lust rolled his eyes at his boss's behavior; honestly, he needed to lay off of Dream's romantic life. He understood that 1,000 years of no contact would make Nightmare extra protective of his little sister, but come on!

Lust sat next to Dream and said, "Do you have a band aid? Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you." Dream's face turned solid gold, she was blushing so brightly. Cross growled and started making his way over, having been close enough to hear what Lust said. Nightmare beat him to it though, by wrapping one of his tentacles around Lust's wrist and squeezing tightly. To his credit, Lust didn't so much as flinch. "Lust, I believe that you have somewhere to be, RIGHT?" Nightmare growled through his teeth, squeezing tighter. Lust just gave his boss a bored look and said, "Nope, you gave me the day off, remember?" Nightmare twitched, remembering that yes, he did give Lust the day off today when he had asked. Dream giggled and said, "Give it a rest, Nightmare, he's just practicing or something, right Lust?" It was Lust's turn to twitch as Dream yet again, was being totally oblivious to his advances. "Yeah... Just practicing..." he replied, then slunk away, with a downcast expression.

Dream stared after him, with a worried expression on her face. "Is he alright? Was it something I said?" she asked worriedly. Cross chuckled and said, "Nah, it wasn't you. He just had some unrealistic expectations, that's all." Cross put his arm over her shoulders and booped her nose, smirking when she went "eep!" in surprise. Nightmare glared, but didn't do much else. Unlike Lust, Cross wasn't outright flirting, so he would let it slide. Nightmare gazed around the room, enjoying the sight. It looked like it would be a great day. He and his sister had plans to go to Classic's AU and help out there for Halloween, (Though, he really just wanted an excuse to scare some people and not get in trouble for it), and there wasn't really anything to do in the meantime. So everyone had a chance to enjoy a day off. It looked like nothing could go wrong.

Oh, if only he knew.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review telling me what you guys think! I'm not used to writing so many people, so I'll make a list of everyone in the castle, and if you guys have tips or tricks to help, just leave a review or PM me directly! Please, Favorite and Follow, or Sans is going to give you guys a BAD TIME!**

**People in the Castle:  
Nightmare  
Dream  
Cross  
Lust  
Dust  
Killer  
Error  
Horror  
Vile  
Raspberry  
Blackberry  
Fell  
Geno  
Reaper (Only ****occasionally)  
Blueberry (Only occasionally)  
Star (Only occasionally)**

**There's the list! Tell me if I missed any of the Bad Sans's, but that was everyone I could think of. If I missed anyone, I'll come back and edit the list. Dusk, out!**


	3. This is Halloween

**Hello everybody! Here is the next installment of Dream Potter! I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the idea, so ask first. M'kay? DISCLAIMER!**

**Cross: ... You literally just did the disclaimer.**

**Me: ... oh.**

* * *

"Okay, that should be the last of it." said Sans, sighing in relief. Dream grinned and grabbed the candy bowl. "It only took you a hour to fill this thing, Sans." she teased, while handing the bowl to Toriel. Sans grinned and said, "Well, I had to make certain I got my fair share." Dream giggled and straightened her costume; she was dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (her favorite game), and she had managed to con Nightmare into dressing as Mario, to Sans's glee. She wasn't certain where he got the camera, or why he took so many pictures, but she wanted some of them. She was just thankful that her brother wasn't in his corrupted form; that would've been a pain to get a costume for!

Nightmare walked in the room at that moment, as if summoned by his sister thinking of him. He tugged at the red cap he was wearing self-consciously, looking for all the world as if he didn't want to be there at that moment in time. "Tell me again why I'm dressed as a _plumber_?" he asked, glaring at his giggling sister. "Because bro, you didn't want to be Ganon, or Wolf O'Donnell, or Snake, or-" "I GET IT!" Nightmare yelled, glaring at his sister as she rolled on the floor with laughter. "But why not Dark Link? Then we would've matched at least." he said, and _no_, he was _not_ whining, thank you very much, _Classic_. Dream grinned evilly and started to chuckle again, as she walked out of the room and returned with a Dark Link costume in hand. It took all of Nightmare's power to not let his jaw hit the floor.

"Really, I just wanted payback for you being so indecisive earlier. Sans already promised me some copies of the pictures he took earlier." Dream stated matter-of-factly, then cocked her head in confusion. "Though I don't know why he was laughing evilly while he was taking them." Nightmare glared evilly at Sans, who was starting to sweat; he didn't think anyone heard him! Nightmare stomped over to his sister and snatched the costume out of her hands grumpily, heading to the bathroom to change. He would destroy all those pictures before he left, his pride as the King of Nightmares demanded it!

* * *

_Several hours later..._

* * *

Dream was having a blast with Frisk, the two competing to see who could imitate the character they were dressed as better. Frisk was dressed as Alice Angel from Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and was doing scarily well at voicing her lines. Dream however, knew all of Link's animations from Twilight Princess by heart, and was acting to her heart's content. Nightmare stood a short ways away, smirking at his sister's antics. Sans walked up to him, dressed in the Mario costume from earlier. "They're having fun." he remarked, glancing at Nightmare. "Yeah, they are. I haven't seen Dream have that much fun in a while." Nightmare replied, staring after his little sister. Sans glanced over at Nightmare again, noticing a frown on his face.

"Hey, what's the matter? Still mad about those pictures from earlier?" Sans asked. "No, something just... doesn't feel right. Like something is going to happen, something bad." Nightmare muttered, trying to keep from shivering. Last time he had this feeling, he ended up freezing his sister as a statue for a 1,000 years. Sans frowned himself. He actually had a bad feeling about letting Nightmare and Dream come over for Halloween, but had chalked it up to paranoia about Nightmare, him being the King of Nightmares and all. But if _Nightmare _had a bad feeling, that meant something was going to happen. Something _big_, considering the fact that the guy was practically a _GOD_. "Maybe we should wrap this up, it's almost midnight anyways. We've hit all the houses in this area, and Tori would understand you guys heading back right after." "Yeah... yeah, that sounds good." Nightmare replied, pushing away from the wall and walking over to his sister. Sans held up three fingers and counted down. "3... 2... 1" "AAAWWW MAN!" Chuckling, he reached over and snagged Frisk's pillowcase of candy. "Hey Kid, if you don't move it, I'm eating all of this myself!" he shouted, as he turned to walk away. He could hear Frisk squeak and run over, pulling the pillowcase out of his hands.

It didn't take long for the group to return, and Nightmare talked to Toriel in a low voice, explaining why they were leaving so quickly. "Oh, it's perfectly fine, Nightmare." she said, "I understand that you don't want to take any chances. We'll see you soon, yes?" she continued. "Yeah, we'll visit again as soon as we can." Nightmare promised the motherly monster. Toriel giggled and held out a to-go back. "Here, take this. At the very least, you'll be able to have some cookies before the others in your castle steals them." she said with a knowing chuckle. Nightmare chuckled as well, taking the bag. "Thank you!" Dream shouted, right before she walked through the portal she summoned back to the castle.

Dream walked through to find... Horror dressed up as Jason, trying to attack Vile, who was in his normal clothes, but cackling manically. She glanced at Nightmare, who had just walked through his own portal, and used her telepathy to ask, "_Do you know what the heck is going on?_" "_No, I don't, but I dread finding the reason for this insanity._" he replied, bringing his hands up to rub his temples and closed his eyes. Dream sighed and walked over to the two fighting idiots, using her magic to separate them. "Now, I don't know what was going on, but this is not cool!" she scolded, barely heeding the clock starting to bong in the background. "We left, because we trusted that you wouldn't try to kill each other, but we come home, to exactly that!" she exclaimed furiously, as the clock continued. "We can't keep cleaning up after you two, the last time you guys fought, almost half the castle was destroyed! And that's before counting the damage the Blasters did!" she continued, starting to sway as the clock finished its bonging. "And... and... "

"_Dream, what's wrong? Are you ok? Dream? DREAM!"_

**... Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, or the short chapter, I got stuck. But, if anyone can guess the events that cause Dream to end up at Hogwarts, either PM me, or leave a review, I'll do shoutouts in the next chapter. Because that's where our heroine will be going next chapter! Also, please don't forget to vote in my poll for The Witch's Demon, the question is actually pretty important to me. If people can figure out why the question is important to me, than PM me for a shoutout in my next chapter of The Witch's Demon. Please Fave, Follow and Review!**

**DUSK, OUT!**


	4. Memories and Angry King

**Here is chapter 4 of Dream Potter! Congratulations to ladyofanime1102, for guessing how Dream ended up at Hogwarts! I've been working on this during my free time, so I hope you guys like it. I PASSED MY FINAL! So I should be updating more often, since Geography looks like it's a lot of reading, and since I am a very fast reader, I hope to be done with this class quickly. **

**Alright guys, you know what time it is!**

**Fell: ... Chocolate time?**

**NO! Disclaimer time!**

**Everyone: *tramples over Fell in their haste to get away, leaving him behind, dazed and out of it on the floor***

**And it looks like we have a volunteer!**

**Fell: *swirly eyes* DTCF does not own any of the characters or settings, they belong with their creators. She owns the idea though, and will sue you if you steal it.**

**That's it. Story... START!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

Dream groaned as she started to come to. She could hear her brother in the background, yelling at someone. She whimpered as a particularly loud shout lanced through her head, making it feel so much worse. Is this what a hangover felt like? If it was, she was _never_ going to tease Dust about it again, _EVER_. She could feel her brother move to her side and when he pressed his blessedly cold hand to her head, she leaned into it, sighing.

_"How are you feeling, Dream?"_ Nightmare asked, using telepathy so as not to make her headache worse. _"Like I was hit by a truck, then thrown off a cliff."_ Dream replied woozily. _"What happened? The last thing I remember was yelling at Vile and Horror." _Dream asked, confused_._ Nightmare growled, a dark, evil thing that made her shiver. He was very obviously_ pissed_. _"It looks like you've been pulled back to your home AU, but I grabbed onto you and was dragged along for the ride. I expect Error and the others to find us soon enough, there aren't that many AUs without monsters after all."_ he replied, holding her tightly, as if afraid someone would take her from him. Dream could remember the day that she met Nightmare like it was yesterday. She hadn't thought about it in years, but that day was one she would never forget.

* * *

_6 year old Eve Potter shivered in her cupboard. Her uncle must have had a really bad day at work, since he was drinking the angry stuff again. She hoped that he would forget she was there, she didn't want another broken arm. Luck, however, didn't seem to be on her side today, as looking through the slats on her cupboard door, she could see him get up and move toward her cupboard. She threw herself against the back wall in terror; she didn't want to be here! Unknown to the 6 year old, her magic felt her desperate wish, and reacted. Combining her current wish with one she uttered every night, her wish for a family that loved her, her magic opened a portal right below the little girl, and she fell through just as her uncle opened the door._

* * *

_Nightmare was playing when he saw a flash of bright light in the distance. Running to the light, he found a small crater. And within the crater was a skeleton, like him. But this one was little, and he could see some scars on it's arms. He leaned over the little skeleton, just as it woke up. Bright gold eyes stared at him before the little skeleton yelped in fear, backing away and hugging itself. Nightmare could not be __deterred__ though. "Hi! My name's Nightmare, what's your name?" he asked cheerfully. The little skeleton cocked its head, as if listening to something far away, before replying. "My name is... Dream?" The skeleton said/asked in a decidedly female voice. _

_Nightmare grinned wider. "That is so cool; our names match! We could be brother and sister!" Dream looked up at him sharply, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "R-really? You want to... be my brother?" she asked hesitantly. Nightmare's smile softened and he knelt down next to her. "Yup. What do you say, wanna be my little sister?" he asked, holding out his hand. Dream stared at the outstretched hand for a few seconds, before a smile slowly grew on her face. "Yes." she said happily, grabbing Nightmare's hand. "I would love to be your little sister."_

* * *

Dream was drawn out of her memories when Nightmare held her tighter against him and growled again. "I said no, she's not the girl you're looking for! She is my sister, my twin, and is a hell of a lot older than 14! It's bad enough you dragged us out of our home, old man, but you aren't coming anywhere _near_ my sister!" he spat furiously. She could feel Nightmare's magic swirling around them, just as agitated and angry as he was. Using her magic, she started calming him down, before he ended up doing something he would regret later. She could faintly hear others in the background chattering as the pressure that Nightmare's magic was putting on them was released. She started humming a song that her brother liked, knowing that would calm him, if nothing else would.

Nightmare sighed, before standing up, carrying her in his arms. "Just... show me where your infirmary is. This can be settled later, when my sister is coherent enough to know what's going on." he said, walking out of the room. Dream sighed and curled into her brother. Really, it shouldn't be shocking to these people, her big brother was very protective, and a king to boot; they weren't going to be doing anything without _his_ say from now on. She wouldn't be surprised if, when they left, Nightmare had taken over this AU! Falling asleep, she had only one thought. '_I wonder what we look like now, since there are no monsters in this AU.'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I had no clue how to write this AT ALL. I wanted to do it from Dream's POV, but I also imagined her being hella out of it since the Goblet dragged on her magic to bring her to Hogwarts, Nightmare just held on for the ride. So that's why this is so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. See you guys next time! **

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Blibbering Humdingers and Fear

**Ok, here is the next installment of Dream Potter! This will be Nightmare's POV of what happened in the last two chapters, so our little fluffball won't really be in this one to much. Next chapter will be the other guys showing up, ready to kick ass and take names!**

***opens mouth***

**SUPERHYPERBLUEBERRY: DTCFDOESNOTOWNTHECHARACTERS,JUSTTHEIDEA,ANDWILLKICKYOURBUTTIFYOUSTEAL,OK?OK,GOTTAGONOW,BYEHUMANS!**

***blinks* I... guess that works?**

* * *

Nightmare ran towards Dream as she collapsed, the ground underneath her glowing with arcane symbols. He reached her just as a vortex appeared, pulling her lifeless looking body into it. Grabbing on to her, he dug his tentacles into the ground, trying to stay grounded. He sensed Error trying to use his strings to grab the both of them, and he could hear Vile trying to figure out how to close the vortex. But it seemed that the more they held on and fought back, the stronger the vortex became. It got so bad that it was dragging Nightmare forward, inch by inch, even with Error using his strings to hold them back. '_It was ok though_,' he thought. '_After all it wasn't like Error's strings ever brok-_'

_SNAP!_

'_Well, fuck_.'

Holding tightly to his sister, the duo was sucked into the vortex, heading to parts unknown.

* * *

In the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Albus Dumbledore was starting to sweat nervously. He had managed to successfully get the TriWizard Tournament started again, and managed to have Hogwarts host the prestigious event. All the effort put into reviving the Tournament was so the Goblet of Fire could be used, as the makers of the Goblet made it impossible to be used without the Tournament in play. (After all, it wouldn't do for someone to _abuse_ the Goblet's ability to summon whomever had been chosen.) Confusing the blasted thing took him three hours to do, but he did it in the end. All he had to do now was wait for the enchanted cup to summon his weapon from wherever she had disappeared to so he could finally start molding her properly into what was needed for the Greater Good; or so he thought. Eve Potter's name had come out of the Goblet as planned, and the Goblet lit up with arcane symbols, half of which not even he knew! That had been half an hour ago, and he could see the students growing impatient, to say nothing of the staff up front with him. Just as he was about to give it up as a lost cause, a portal suddenly appeared in front of the Goblet and out came _two_ people, a man and a girl.

Instantly, all chatter and fidgeting stopped as everyone in the hall craned their heads to look at the newcomers. The girl was clearly unconscious, while the man seemed dizzy and disoriented. Shaking his head, the man stood up, the girl in his arms. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, young man. It appears that there was a mistake with the Goblet of Fire; is the young lady with you named Eve Potter by any chance?" Albus queried with a grandfatherly smile. When the young man turned around, the smile dropped instantly, and Albus flared his magic around the young man. '_Sweet Merlin, the boy is even darker then Tom was in the peak of his power!_' he thought to himself, trying to keep his sudden panic off of his face.

The young man in question had black hair, with greenish blue tints. His eyes were a dark blue, almost purple color, and his skin was pale. He was wearing odd clothes that seemed to match the unconscious girl in his arms, just in darker colors. He was tall, about 6', and had a royal bearing around him, that seemed to command others just by being in the same room as them. He had a runners physique, and from the way he was holding the girl in his arms, those muscles weren't just for show. The girl seemed to be the opposite of the man though. Where he was tall, she was petite, even unconscious it was obvious that the man was taller than her. Where he was pale, she was lightly tanned, showing that she spent time outdoors. Her hair was white to the man's black and her clothes were in shades of green and brown unlike the man's black and purple. Overall, she seemed to have a dainty, delicate look about her, as if she was a princess, while the man looked more like the dragon that guarded the tower.

* * *

Nightmare shook his head to get rid of the dizziness of the trip through the vortex. As he stood up his now-human sister in his arms (he would question that later), a voice spoke from behind him. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, young man. It appears that there was a mistake with the Goblet of Fire; is the young lady with you named Eve Potter by any chance?" an old voice asked. Nightmare turned around and saw the barely hidden panic in the old mans face as the man flared his magic around Nightmare. Nightmare used his magic to smack away the old man's feelers and hid a smirk. "I'm sorry, but you just tore my sister and I from our home, in front of our no doubt very concerned friends. While she is not this... "Eve Potter" you're looking for, I wouldn't want you to find this young lady if this is what you would do to her. Now, my sister and I will be leaving." As he turned, a man with a sharp, pointy looking face and a thin mustache (_bureaucrat_) suddenly spoke up. "I'm afraid that is not possible. You and your sister were summoned through the Goblet of Fire, you are now bound to compete in the TriWizard Tournament, or you risk losing your magic." Nightmare froze and whirled around furiously, eyes glowing with rage. "**WHAT?!**" he roared furiously, making some of the weaker willed students behind him soil themselves or just faint dead away.

The old man said nervously, "Perhaps it would be better to have this conversation in the antechamber with the other champions, hmm? After all, they've been waiting for a long time, and we need to talk and figure out what to do." Nightmare saw this for what it was; an attempt to control the situation. '_Pitiful fools, you don't control fear, fear controls you._' he thought to himself contemptuously. "**I don't think so. After all, we aren't staying.**" he said, voice still dark. As one of the human fools opened their mouth, no doubt to attempt to say 'No', Dream started to stir in his arms. She moaned and her golden eyes opened, only to immediately shut again with a pained hiss. Nightmare held his hand to her forehead and could hear her relieved sigh as she leaned into it.

_"How are you feeling, Dream?" _he asked using their telepathy, as he didn't want to make her pain worse. _"Like I was hit by a truck, then thrown off a cliff."_ Dream replied woozily. _"What happened? The last thing I remember was yelling at Vile and Horror."_ Nightmare growled darkly, still pissed at the idiocy of these human morons. _"It looks like you've been pulled back to your home AU, but I grabbed onto you and was dragged along for the ride. I expect Error and the others to find us soon enough, there aren't that many AUs without monsters after all."_ he replied, having figured out where they were the moment the old man asked for "Eve Potter". He held her tighter, making certain that she knew that these idiots weren't taking her anywhere. He was about to ask Dream if she had told Error any specifics of her home AU when the old man interrupted.

"I apologize, but it is imperative that we know. Is this young lady Eve Potter? Eve Potter is 14 years old." the old man quickly added on. "There is a simple spell I could use that could deter-" Nightmare growled ferally and gripped Dream tighter. "**I said no, she's not the girl you're looking for! She is my sister, my twin, and is a hell of a lot older than 14! It's bad enough you dragged us out of our home, old man, but you aren't coming anywhere ****_near_**** my sister**!" he spat furiously. His magic started swirling around the entire hall, and he could feel the students behind him becoming more and more scared as his dark presence loomed over them, while in front of him, the old man was struggling to breath through the miasma of magic that focused on him. He could feel his sister's magic swirling around him as she tried to calm him down, the happy, yet calm feeling magic swirling around him. When she started humming, he relaxed almost completely. (They were still in an unknown place, surrounded by people that could be enemies, he wasn't going to fully relax until they left and went back home.)

Nightmare sighed, before standing up again, having sat down when Dream started to wake up. "Just... show me where your infirmary is. This can be settled later, when my sister is coherent enough to know what's going on." he said, walking out of the room, without waiting for an escort. He sensed his sister fall back into unconsciousness and sighed again. He could hear someone running behind him, trying to catch up. Looking behind, he saw a young girl with pale blond hair and; _wait_, was that a _cork_ necklace? She smiled dreamily as he stopped to let her catch up, but stopped in front of him. "You can CHECK me if you want, I know you don't trust me and you want to keep your sister safe." she said sweetly. Nightmare blinked and CHECKED the girl.

* * *

Luna Lovegood: 3 ATK 10 DEF

Has the Sight, and seems to just know things.

* * *

Looking at her SOUL, he could see that she had a patience/kindness mix. Not the oddest combination, but not one normally seen, either. Grunting, he closed the CHECK box and looked up at the gir- wait, her name was Luna. '_Heh, a girl named after the moon wants to help the King of Nightmares and the Keeper of Dreams. There's gotta be some form of irony to this._' he thought to himself, amused. Luna somehow knew that she had passed the initial inspection and smiled. "If you go to the infirmary, the Blibbering Humdinger will come to interrogate you there, and will probably try to cast a spell on you and your sister. There is a room that becomes anything you need on the seventh floor. I know a shortcut; follow me, please." Nightmare blinked and started after the little oddball, easily keeping pace with her. Following after her as she led him through winding corridors and moving staircases, he only had one thought. '_Something tells me that if Dream doesn't adopt her into the family, Error or Dust will._'

* * *

**That's a wrap! I hope you guys liked it. The reason why when it was Nightmare's POV I never referenced anyone but Luna by name was because he hasn't been introduced to anyone yet, as Dumbledore was more concerned with verifying if Dream was Eve or not, and Crouch was trying to impress the dangers of walking out of the Tournament on Nightmare. I'll be updating again soon, just don't expect a schedule, as I only tend to update when I'm inspired. Sorry for those fans of the story out there, but leaving reviews saying "Update Soon" does NOT inspire me. If I get a review like that, I will try to delete it as it makes me feel pressured to update and I do NOT do well under pressure. So please don't leave reviews saying "Update soon" or things that mean basically the same thing. **

**Sorry for that rant, I wanted that off my chest. Please leave a review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and should Luna become a permanent part of the group? Let me know! Dusk, OUT!**


	6. Meanwhile, Back at the Castle

**Hello there, my lovelies! In celebration of my birthday/passing my final, I give you... a new chapter! Oh, and something funny I found on YouTube. **

**Sans: *charges Gaster Blaster* ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!**

**Jevil: *forms scythe* IF SHE BREATHES, SHE'S A THOT!**

***snickers* That will never get old. And Sans wonders why he has so many fangirls? Don't own, and I kinda don't want to own.**

**Nightmare: You know reverse psychology doesn't work like that, right?**

***sweatdrops* I know, but I had to try. *anime** **cries***

* * *

"Talking"

**"Angry Talking"**

_**"Error Talking"**_

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

X is Cross Chara

* * *

_Nightmare's POV_

Luna stopped in front of a wall with a very odd painting. It looked sort of like... trolls dancing ballet? _"These people are crazier than Ink high on green paint!"_ Nightmare thought to himself. Luna giggled at the look on his face, covering her mouth to try and hide her giggles. She sobered quickly and said, "You need to pace in front of the wall while thinking of what you need from the Room, that makes it appear." Nightmare nodded and started pacing while thinking, "_I need a safe place for us to stay, someplace where we won't be bothered or attacked._" After his third circuit, there was a grinding noise coming from the wall. Nightmare stared as a door seemed to grow from nothing in front of him. Luna opened the door for him, seeing as his hands were full with his unconscious sister.

Walking inside, he couldn't help but be impressed. The room had turned into his throne room/entrance hall, and he could see hallways that led into other areas, like in his castle. He let out a long whistle of appreciation and thought to himself, _"I have GOT to get a room like this."_ Going down one of the hallways, he opened the door that led to his sister's room in the castle. Setting her on the bed, he CHECKed her to see what was wrong.

* * *

Dream - Guardian of Positivity

LV: 01

HP: 99999

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

*Just tired from the journey, low on magic. Nothing a good night's rest can't fix!*

* * *

Nightmare sighed in relief and closed the CHECK box, slumping against the wall. _"Well, at least I don't have to worry about Dream. Now I just have to wait for the others to get here. I wonder if I could do something from this end?"_ he thought to himself. Walking out of the room, he bumped into Luna, who was giggling again. "You know the Room fulfills your every desire, right? When you think something, it gives you what you want." Nightmare's eyes widened as the implications of that statement hit him. He tore out through the hallway as Luna's laughter echoed behind him. Opening the door to Vile's lab, he saw what he was looking for; the AU machine. It had been created by Vile and Sci after the truce was made so all the Sans' could travel between AU's. The way the machine worked was that it created a link between to machines, sort of like the portal gun from Portals, only without the need for moon paint. Smirking to himself, he powered it on and set the destination to his castle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the castle, right after Nightmare and Dream went through the portal:_

* * *

Error stared in shock as his boss/friend and his... crush disappeared through the swirling vortex, which disappeared the moment the siblings went through it. He stared at his strings, dimly acknowledging that Vile was starting to have a panic attack. His strings had... _snapped_. That had never happened before. His strings were strong, like, steel cable strong, when he channeled enough magic into them, and he most definitely was. So... _how the flying fuck did they snap?!_ He snapped out of it when he heard Cross portal in with Fell, Dust and Killer, all of them laughing at some joke. They all stopped when they saw the scene in front of them though: Vile, curled up up the floor with Horror trying to calm him down and Error staring at them with a very serious expression. There were burn marks on the floor, along with some drag marks. Cross looked at Error and asked, "What happened? We were only gone for thirty minutes!" Error sighed and said, _**"Nightmare and Dream have been kidnapped. We tried to stop it, but the vortex that appeared was very strong. After a few minutes, it broke my strings. All we can do now is try to figure out where they are."**_

He turned to where the vortex was, remembering that right before it had appeared, there had been symbols on the ground. Sure enough, they were still there, burned into the stonework floor. He tilted his head; these symbols looked kinda familiar. _**"Hey, do you guys recognize these? They look familiar to me, and I don't know why."**_ he asked, causing Cross and Dust to come running over, as Killer and Fell were trying to calm down Vile from his panic attack. Dust squinted at the markings. "I don't have a clue what these are, do you Cross?" Cross squinted for a few seconds then cocked his head, X was probably talking to him. He nodded and sprinted away, confusing Dust and Error. "Where do you think he's going?" Dust asked Error, who only shrugged and grunted. Pulling out his phone, he quickly started a group chat with everyone not at the castle currently.

* * *

_Error, Lust, Blackberry, Raspberry, Reaper, Star, Blueberry and Geno have joined the chat._

_Error: Get over here. NOW._

_Blackberry: FUCK YOU!_

_Raspberry: What he said._

_Geno: y?_

_Reaper: come on, i was having fun_

_Lust: I was helping out someone_

_Star: A little busy at the moment_

_Blueberry: No swearing, you two_

_Blackberry: FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SHITTY STAR SANS!_

_Error: No arguing you guys, NM and Dream have been kidnapped._

_Lust: ?!_

_Blueberry: WHAT THE FUCK, HOW?!_

_Reaper: :/_

_Geno: !_

_Star: I gotta drop the kid off first, mind sending Cross for me?_

_Raspberry: I'm on my way_

_Blackberry: When I find who did this, they will wish for death!  
_

_Reaper: no they wont_

_Error: Cross is busy, I'll open up a portal for you._

* * *

_About ten minutes later..._

* * *

Error was holding back Blueberry with his strings as he sweatdropped. As soon as he had gotten Star, it seemed like everything turned into chaos that... well, Chaos would be proud of. He had already had to separate Blueberry from his Fell versions, string up Geno to prevent him from doing something stupid, and send Vile to another room to prevent another panic attack when Horror started to get homicidal. They may argue a lot, but Horror and Vile were very close. Lust had gone with them, the empathetic skeleton murmuring to Vile to keep him calm while Horror supported the smaller skeleton. Error took a breath and shouted, _**"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BEHAVE!"**_ Blueberry stopped struggling and whimpered while the two Fells sank to the ground holding their where their ears would be. Even Reaper was rubbing his skull and wincing. When Error wanted to be, he was VERY loud, and the glitches in his voice only made his yelling sound even worse, so they tried not to piss him off to the point of yelling. Error opened his mouth to berate the three Swaps some more, but was bowled over by Cross before he had a chance to.

"I KNOW WHAT THE SYMBOLS ARE! I KNOW WHAT THE SYMBOLS ARE!" he screamed excitedly, holding a thin, worn looking book. Error groaned and asked snappishly, _**"Then what are they, genius?"**_ Cross grinned widely and brandished the book in the air confidently. "They're Ancient Runes, which were commonly used in things like summoning rituals by mages back when there was still mages around." he said with excitement. "Which explains why the Boss and Dream were able to get kidnapped when normally you can't use that type of magic here unless the Boss has you set into the wards. They were summoned via ritual, which can either pull magic from the caster of the ritual, the environment around where the ritual is taking place, or the person being summoned, according to this book. Unfortunately, this book doesn't have a whole lot of information, but X remembered seeing it when we were looking for something to read the other day and flipping through it. He recognized some of the symbols on the ground as ones he had seen in the book, so we figured that a little information is better than no information." Cross finished with a flourish, as if expecting applause.

Error groaned as he realized what that meant. _**"I think I know the type of AU they're in."**_ he said, not looking forward to this. It wasn't like it was a secret, but all the same, it didn't feel right that HE had to be the one to tell everyone this information. When everyone in the room turned their heads to him, he sighed and muttered, _**"Let's go meet up with Horror, Vile and Lust, so I don't have to repeat myself."**_ He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, swearing under his breath. He really wish that it had been Dream or Nightmare telling the others this stuff, since it was about their relationship. He remembered the day he had learned that Dream and Nightmare weren't actually related. That had been a bit of a shock.

* * *

_Error had gone to Outertale to stargaze like he normally did when the voices and Ink got to be to much, but when he got to his favorite spot, he saw that someone had beaten him to it; Dream, one of the Star Sans. She was the one that normally fought Nightmare, though she had fought with him a few times. She was a tricky one, as he had expected her to be a strictly long distance fighter, only to end up surprised when she broke her bow in two to reveal the fact that the bow had become a pair of short swords, connected at the hilts with a thin chain. She had fought with competence with the double blades, showing that she practiced with them regularly. _

_Error backed away, but his movement caught Dream's eye. The two stared at each other for a second, before Dream smiled sweetly and patted the ground next to her in invitation. Error arched a bone brow and asked, **"Going to call Ink?"** "As long as you don't come after me looking for a fight, I will treat you with the same courtesy. After all, fighting all the time isn't fun." Dream replied, turning her head back up to the stars above. After a few long moments, Error walked over and plopped down next to her, groaning softly. Dream glanced at him quickly, then turned away again. The two sat there in silence for a little bit before Error asked a question. **"Why not attack me? After all, I'm the Destroyer of AUs. You could be a hero to the entire multiverse."** Dream hummed under her breath and closed her eyes._

_"I've learned that I need the whole story, from all sides, that I can't take things at face value. I took things at face value whenever my brother said nothing was wrong, whenever the he told me that he had fallen out of the Tree or hurt himself sparring whenever I saw him and he was hurt." she replied, smiling sadly and opening her eyes, which were filling up with tears, not that she seemed to notice. "Some little sister I turned out to be. After being hurt my entire life before meeting him, you'd think I'd be able to recognize when someone is being attacked from all angles like Nightmare was." Error frowned and turned to Dream, confusion showing in his eyes. **"What do you mean, 'Before you met him'?" I thought you two were siblings?"** he asked, confused. Dream let out a little laugh and answered, "We sort of... adopted each other as siblings. But we didn't meet until we were roughly 6 years old. Even then, he was the best big brother... I miss him."_

_Error had nothing to say to that. What could he say to that? So he didn't say anything, but turned his head up to the stars again. But a few days later, when Dream found a little doll of her brother in his passive form, she thanked him, even though he was pretty certain that she hadn't known that he could sew before that. But seeing the happiness in her golden eyes as she hugged the little doll softly... he realized that he could never hurt her. That she had quickly become something special to him. He never told anyone the truth of her and Nightmare's relationship, as he respected the fact that it wasn't his story to tell. And he kept visiting her, teaching her how to knit as payment for her healing him whenever they met up._ _Everything was perfect._

* * *

**Ok, I'm stopping it here because if I don't then I'm going to go into spoiler territory, since I want Dream's past with all the guys to be shown via flashback. And well... ****Flashbacks are hard, because if you put in to much information, then could it still be called a flashback? Eh, whatever. Leave a comment, Fave and Follow, you guys know the drill by know. **

**DUSK, OUT!**


	7. Revelations and Discoveries

**WOO! I'm on a ROLL with this one! I just, I can't stop writing this story! I close my eyes and I am filled with ideas and-**

***horde of readers from the Witch's Demon appears***

**Oh no...**

**I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE, THE AUS OR HARRY POTTER, BUT I OWN THE IDEA! OH GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

***carried away by horde***

**Error: ...What just happened?**

* * *

"Talking"

**"Angry Talking"**

_**"Error Talking"**_

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

X is Cross Chara

* * *

_With Error:_

Walking into the other room, Error saw that Vile was now calm, curled up under a blanket on the couch with Horror and Lust sitting next to him, while Killer, Dust, and Fell were sitting at their feet, looking bored as hell but not wanting to leave. The scientist had a cup of something; probably coffee, in his hands. All of them looked up when Error and the others walked into the room, Blueberry still rubbing his skull and wincing. Star walked out of the kitchen with a soda and paused upon seeing the full room. He shrugged and walked over to the armchair set in the corner of the room and sat down, making himself comfortable. "Well, we're all here, Error. So what did you want to tell us?" Raspberry said impatiently. Error sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on.

_**"You can't interrupt me when I start talking, got it? No matter how shocking you find the news I'm about to tell you."**_ Error told the group of skeletons sternly, glaring at the three Swaps. Blueberry grinned sheepishly while Blackberry and Raspberry glared back. Geno scoffed and smacked the two violent skeletons, smirking at the indignant noise they both made. "We won't interrupt you. I'll make sure of it." Reaper said, fingering his scythe, which was in its smaller form at the moment. His smirk grew hearing the nervous gulps of Raspberry, Blackberry, and Fell. Error sighed again and wished desperately that everyone would keep quiet while he talked.

_**"Ok, well, first of all, you need to know that Dream and Nightmare are not actually related. They grew up together, but they are not blood siblings."**_ Raspberry started to stand up and open his mouth, only to feel a hand on the back of his neck. The burning sensation told the violent skeleton that it was Vile who was touching him. Gulping, he nodded his head and sat back down, the message had been sent. Forget Reaper, Vile would make them feel a LOT of pain if there was any interruptions. Error watched this interaction calmly and continued talking when Vile nodded his head and sat back, replacing his glove.

_**"Dream came from a different AU, one without monsters. She went back once or twice, but pretty much ignored it as she told me that Monsters never existed there and that the mages are backwards and lazy, still living in the past. Thankfully, there aren't that many AUs like this, but trying to find the one that was originally hers is going to be tricky. That's if they are even there, since I'm just making an assumption based on what Dream has told me in the past."** _Error stated, feeling exhausted just thinking of it. Lust raised his hand, as if he was in class. Error groaned and asked, _**"Yes, Lust?"**_ "Why not just search for Dream and Nightmare's magic? They're powerful enough that it would be easier than searching each of these AUs individually." Lust asked curiously. Error opened his mouth, then shut it again. He cocked his head in thought, then groaned and facepalmed. _**"I am so. Fucking. STUPID."**_ he muttered under his breath as he rubbed his skull.

Vile perked up and said, "I can calibrate the AU machine in my lab to look for their magic signatures, if that makes it easier." _**"That'll definitely help."**_ Error said as he started walking towards the lab, Vile right behind him. They got to the lab just in time to see that the machine had connected with another AU, though they didn't recognize the number. Vile opened up the message function and typed, _"Hello? Who is this?"_ Error grunted and started messing around while waiting for the response. It was probably a newer AU Sans that had just gotten their version of the AU machine working. When the chat dinged in response, Error leaned in for a look and dropped the tool he was messing with. Ignoring Vile's evil glare, he reread the message to be sure.

_"This is Nightmare. We're in Dream's original AU, the humans here are looking for her past self. Time seems to pass much slower here in comparison to the rest of the multiverse, they're under the impression that she is 14-15 years old. We're both fine, but Dream is out of it, the summoning pulled on her magic to bring us here. We're currently in a safe room with someone fairly trustworthy, a kid named Luna. The sooner you get here, the better, since I'm going to need help for this. On the bright side, I think that Ink wouldn't mind if we took over this place if we told him what it was like. These people are crazier than he is when he's high on green paint! But the magic here is pretty diverse, so expect some surprises. And you guys can scare the crap out of the humans if you want, just no killing since we are apparently in a school. Though who the fuck makes a castle a school? I'll explain more once you come through. Also, expect to become human once you step through, apparently since monsters don't exist here, the code changes us to match the inhabitants, though I still have all my powers._

Error grinned widely and rushed out of the lab at a speed that was uncharacteristic for him, as he normally HATED to jog, much less run. Vile stared after him for a second then muttered, "Did he... forget he could teleport?" He shook his head and stared at the emerald on his chest. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn't be saying stuff like that when I've done the exact same thing, I get it bro. But Error normally doesn't forget stuff like that, guess he's excited." he said to the emerald holding his brother as he started packing some of his tools away in his inventory. After all, who knew what he would need in this AU? Although, maybe his ray gun _was_ a bit much... nah, better to be over-prepared than under-prepared.

Error sped through the halls and burst into the living room, causing everyone to turn and looked at the abnormally excited looking glitchy skeleton. _**"Boss has access to an AU machine, he just contacted us. Grab what you guys need, we're going on a trip. ONLY WHAT YOU NEED!"**_ he stated, looking at Cross and Geno as he said this. The two skeletons flushed, as they had a habit of... overpacking on chocolate. As Error walked out of the room to grab some things, he remembered something else. _**"Oh yeah, since there are no monsters in this AU, the code changes you to match the inhabitants in looks, so don't be surprised when you become human."**_ He snickered as he opened a portal to the Anti-Void while pandemonium erupted behind him, with people demanding to know what he meant. Something told him that this was going to be very entertaining...

* * *

**Done! A shorter chapter, but I wanted it out of the way. Next chapter should be back to Dream, and we'll be able to see her reaction to everyone's new looks and Luna! I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and tell me what you guys thought of it. Also, I'm thinking of writing a story where Fem!Harry ends up in Dreamswap and gets found by Justice Reigns, who help her heal while she helps the brothers make up. Should I do it? If I do it, I would probably need to take some time to research Dreamswap, as I don't know it as well as I would like to.**


	8. Interlude: The Traveler Aftermath

**Shoutout to Firehedehog and their story, 'The Traveler'! (posted on Wattpad, please read that before ****continuing****with this ****chapter****) After you made your chapter, I had to do this.**

**Dream: DTCF does not own Harry Potter, Undertale, or the AUs. She owns the idea for this story though!**

Nightmare's eyes widened and he spun around quickly to try and find the source of the emotions he had felt, but it was already gone. His phone rang and he answered it, already knowing that it would be Dream calling. "_You felt that too, right brother?"_ she asked quickly, slightly breathless. "Yes, I did. But who or what was behind it?" he answered, not expecting an answer. He could almost see Dream frown as she answered him. "_I don't know, but they felt so lonely! We have to find them, brother!"_ Nightmare couldn't help but smile at his sister's worry; it looked as if Momma Dream had returned. "Don't worry, we'll look for whoever was behind those emotions and help them out. It's the least we could do." he said soothingly to his sister.

On the other end of the phone, Dream scowled. She knew Nightmare wasn't going to take this seriously! Hanging up, she focused on the feeling of the emotions that had been there for just a few moments. It had been a mixture of grief, longing, pain, and awe. And unlike her brother, she sensed that the one(s) behind the emotions were young, quite possibly still children! She could feel DETERMINATION welling in her soul. "_To whoever you are, don't worry. I'll try to help you, any way I can!"_

Killer ruined the moment by saying in a teasing tone of voice, "Looks like Momma Dream is back at it again!" Dream scowled and glared at Killer. Just because she happened to like kids(and had saved as many of the Handplates/Quantumtale/ kids as she could)(and tended to go and volunteer at Bittytale) didn't mean she could be called "Momma Dream"!

**Sorry, not sorry, I had to do this. After I read the Dream Potter chapter of 'Traveler' this came to mind instantly, but I couldn't figure out how to work it into the story to make it seem natural. Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Dust is HOT? and Meeting Luna

***panting* I think... I think I got away... I guess I gotta work on The Witch's Demon again, don't I? *looks at unused document***

**... NAH! Imma work on this story instead! *looks around sneakily* But I should probably find a safe spot to do it, huh?**

**Lust, give the disclaimer before those maniacs show up again!**

**Lust: She doesn't own the characters, just the idea, but will kick your a$$ if you try to steal without permission, m'kay darlings~**

* * *

"Talking"

**"Angry Talking"**

_**"Error Talking"**_

"_Thinking/Telepathy"_

X is Cross Chara

* * *

Dream groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. Thankfully, the pain in her head was gone, so she no longer felt like the light would murder her. She sat up quickly, remembering the events of the night before, only to look around in confusion. This looked like... her room at the castle? The sky blue walls, the dark blue carpet, and the oak furniture certainly looked the same as her room did. She pulled back her covers, noticing that she was still wearing her Link costume. Walking to the dresser, she saw a single change of clothes, her normal outfit. THAT was not normal for her, as Dream actually loved to change up her outfits, and had only worn her normal outfit because it was highly magic resistant and was easier to fight in. Quickly changing, she left the room and walked where the entrance hall normally was, not really trusting her surroundings, as she remembered what these mages could do from one of her visits here.

* * *

_Dream sighed as she closed the portal behind her. She noted that her appearance changed to that of a blond teenage girl, one that unfortunately, was rather petite. Scowling, she started walking and looking around. So this was her original AU, huh? It didn't look that impressive, if she was being completely honest with herself. Stopping at a rather dingy looking pub, she noticed that the other pedestrians around her weren't even giving the thing a glance, it was as if something was telling them to look away. Reaching out with her magic, her eyes widened in shock. There was magic coming off the building, magic that she would bet her bow on being responsible for the lack of notice from the people around her. Looking up at the sign, she raised an eyebrow unimpressed by the name. After all, 'The Leaky Cauldron' wasn't exactly imaginative. __Walking inside the pub, she looked around. The whole place was dimly lit, and looked rather dirty. She could see people in robes chatting in little groups everywhere and- wait, what the hell was that thing?!_

_The creature in question was a short thing with long ears, long fingers, and a sharp looking nose. It's eyes were dark, and what hair it had was a dark grey. It was dressed rather sharply in a suit, and it seemed immune to the nasty glares being thrown at it by the people around it. Curious, she walked up to the creature and tapped it on the shoulder. The creature looked up at her and frowned, seemingly annoyed. "What do you want?" it hissed, looking very annoyed. "I wanted to know what your name was, and if you could help me out with something." she said honestly, giving the creature a friendly smile. The creature signed in annoyance and said snappishly, "The name is Griphook, and I'm afraid I can't help you until the moron behind me actually pays his debt." Dream frowned and glared at the guy behind Griphook; he looked like a typical sleazeball._

_"You should pay your debt back, I'm certain that Mr. Griphook has better things to do than talk to a coward and a liar." Dream stated bluntly, not liking this guy in the slightest. Griphook seemed to choke and looked up at Dream with an undecipherable expression while the guy glared at Dream. "Why the bloody hell should I? It's all fake anyways, I don't owe the goblins nothin'! The little toerag is lyin' his ass off. You'd be better off not defendin' the goblins, everyone knows that their nothin' more than a buncha thieves that are waiting for a chance to kill us all in our sleep!" the man said with a growl. Dream's frown deepened and she pulled out her bow, uncaring of the gasps behind her. "Sir, I know you are the liar here, you cannot hide the truth from me. Now go to pay your debt, or I will do something you will regret." she said sternly as her eyes started to glow with power. The man's knees shook as Dream Looked at him. He shakily nodded and practically ran out of the pub. Dream put away her bow and smiled cheerily. Griphook gave her another look; the young woman in front of him was extremely powerful, something told him that the young woman was holding back though. He nodded to himself and stepped up to her. "What do you need help with?"_

* * *

Dream was shaken out of her memories by someone running into her; literally. "Oof!" she grunted, almost toppling to the floor. Strong hands quickly wrapped around her body, preventing her from falling. "Sorry Dream, I didn't see you there." Dust said, grinning sheepishly. Dream gaped at the tall male before her. "D-DUST? You look..." "Yes?" Dust said smirkingly, knowing knowing damn well that he looked good. Dream narrowed her eyes and pushed Dust away from her, seeing what he was trying to do. "Ha ha, Dust. Very funny." Dream looked at Dust from the side of her eye, taking in his new appearance.

Dust was still wearing his normal hoodie and shorts with slippers, but now he was much taller than her (to Dream's annoyance), and had ashy grey hair that looked messy, as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had a light tan, and his eyes were purple with a red ring barely visible around the iris. He was thin, with some muscles, just not overly exaggerated ones. He looked... HOT.

Dust caught Dream staring and smirked at her, letting her know she was caught. She looked away with a blush, and continued walking forward, past Dust. "Is it just you and my brother here?" she asked as Dust sprinted to catch up with her. "Nah, we're all here. I was just the one sent to see if you were up yet." he said, getting into step beside the young woman. Dream nodded to show she heard as she entered the entrance hall. "Nightmare!" she cried, running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Nightmare grunted and wrapped an arm around his little sister while using his free hand to catch himself on the wall to prevent him from losing his balance. "Well, you're awake. Do you remember anything from last night?" Nightmare asked her urgently. Dream nodded quickly. "I remember most of it. Something about a contract?" "A contract that threatens to take your magic if you don't go through with it." said a serene voice behind the siblings. Dream jumped and whirled around, looking for the strange voice while Nightmare just sighed. "Dream, meet Luna Lovegood. She's the one that showed me this place." he said.

Luna just smiled serenely and waved in greeting. Dream waved back, a little confused. Then what Luna said hit her. "Wait, how would a contract threaten my magic?" she asked, confused. Dust walked over, interested in the conversation. "I think we'd all like to know that." he said. Nightmare growled under his breath; the mere mention of the contract was enough to piss him off. "I'll tell you when everyone is here, because I don't think that the Nightmare King will like it if I have to repeat myself to many times." Luna told the group happily. Dream looked over at Nightmare, who was giving her the _look_. "Fine, you can wake them up as you please." she said, smirking as her oh-so-_aloof_ older brother cheered like a little kid and teleported away. Counting down under her breath, she waited for the screams. "AHHHHH!" "WHAT IN TH-" _**"YOU ASSHOLE NIGHTMARE!"** "There it is."_ Dream thought to herself, grinning widely. Nightmare teleported back next to her, slightly breathless. Luna looked at the two grinning siblings and nodded. "I'll be waiting in the other room, it'll be more comfortable to sit down and talk." Luna said, walking out of the entrance hall. Dream rushed after the younger girl, thoughts racing through her mind. One thought stuck out though.

_"Why do I feel like my year is about to go down the drain and into a volcano?"_

**DONE! FINALLY DONE! I got over my writer's block for this as you can see, but I'm working on a Wattpad only story at the moment, so that will probably take up my time as that one is very fresh in my mind. But hey, I finished this chapter within a week of starting it, I'm happy. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Hiatus Notice

**Hey guys so uh... I'm not going to be updating anything for a while. I have some real life issues to work out, and college to focus on. Hopefully the main issue resolves itself fairly quickly. Thank you to all those who followed me, you are all wonderful people, and I am so flattered that you all followed me and my stories, and I didn't want to just vanish without explanation. I hope you all are doing well, and hopefully I'll be able to jump back on my stories soon. Thank you all!**


End file.
